


Disrespectful Trainee

by mydarlingl0ve



Category: kakasaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kakashi is lowkey a daddy in this, Mafia AU, SAKURA IS A BADASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarlingl0ve/pseuds/mydarlingl0ve
Summary: Kakashi is the biggest mafia boss in Konoha and decides that Sakura needs new bodyguards. One new Trainee thinks it's a good idea to bad mouth the boss's fiancée and learns that that's not how this world works





	Disrespectful Trainee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm home from work, sick, and randomly came up with this Mafia AU. My fever is still pretty high so I don't entirely know how good this is haha I hope y'all like it anyway

Sakura was perched on Kakashi’s desk, her back to a group of men in matching suits, all looking at her fiancé with admiration and respect in their eyes as they awaited their orders. Kakashi ran his fingers softly along Sakura’s bare calf as he hummed to himself, deep in thought. Sakura turned and smiled at the men apologetically before tapping Kakashi on the forearm and slipping off the desk and leaning against his leather chair. Her deep blue dress caressing the floor as she crosses her ankles.

“Today is just a training exercise, boys. The new recruits need to learn the ropes before I allow them to become Sakura’s new bodyguards. Considering what happened to the last three, Genma will not be assisting.” Kakashi glared at said man for a brief second before continuing. “Asuma, Naruto, and Gai will be leading them today. Sasuke. Shikamaru. Kiba. Listen to what they tell you. You're all dismissed.”

“I didn't come here to babysit some mafia princess.” Sasuke grumbled to himself before turning on his heel and walking ahead of everyone else. Kakashi silently rose from his chair and quickly threw a kunai in Sasuke’s direction, immediately causing the tension in the room to rise.

“What did you say about my girl?” Kakashi growled softly, instinctively reaching for Sakura's waist. “You want to try saying that again?”

Sakura could feel Kakashi’s body vibrate with anger from how hard his hold was on her. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty. All Kakashi wanted to do was make sure she was safe. She didn't want to make anyone do anything they didn't want to.

“Baby, it's okay.” Sakura whispered, carefully prying his fingers off of her before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. After she smoothed her dress back out, she walked around the desk to stand in front of Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes the closer she got.

“Sasuke,” she spoke as she walked toward him. “What seems to be the problem? You came here for work, did you not? If your job is to accompany me and return me safely to Kakashi, whom I know you have a great respect for, why would you get an attitude about it?”

Kakashi sat down in his chair with a prideful smirk playing on his lips. If anyone could get this stubborn man’s cooperation, it was her.

“Who wants to follow around someone else's girl while she spends money that isn't hers and dresses like she'd jump on the first dick she saw?” Sasuke spat, causing the entire room to echo with the sound of fifteen safety's being switched off.

“Fair enough.” Sakura shrugged. “I can see your point, but,” she paused briefly to run her fingers down her ribs and thigh until her fingers brushed against the handle of the custom made kunai Kakashi gave her for her birthday. As quickly as she brushed the handle, she had the blade against Sasuke’s throat, making his eyes widen.

“Kakashi likes to show off his prized possessions. Don't you, baby?” She looked over her shoulder with a dark smile on her face. Kakashi smirked again and winked at her. “Of course, love. How could I not show off such beauty and grace?”

Satisfied with his response, she turned back to face Sasuke. “Kakashi chooses what I wear everyday. Like this dress. It's his personal favorite. He likes seeing my long legs peak out of the slit when I walk. He likes seeing other men stare at me. Even when he's not around, I'm the heart of this group of loyal men. I could snap my fingers and you'd be killed on the spot for talking about me that way. I earned my spot by his side with my own strength and having skills he requires. Winning his heart is just a bonus.” She looked back over her shoulder to smile warmly at Kakashi before returning her steel gaze to Sasuke. “And I'm sure Kakashi would enjoy watching me kill, but disposing of a body is a messy job and I'd hate to bother Itachi while he's on vacation.”

“Mm, baby girl I hate to rush you, but we have an appointment to keep.” Kakashi interrupted softly. With an almost disappointed sigh, Sakura lowered her kunai and took a step back from Sasuke. Before his mocking smirk could fully form on his lips, Sakura punched him in the jaw. The satisfying crunch resounded through the room as Sasuke fell to the floor.

“Next time you decide to talk shit about me, make sure no one is around to hear it. You're lucky today is my dress fitting.” Sakura spat as she stepped around his slumped body and out of the office.

“Kami, I love that woman.” Kakashi smiled as the tension in the room finally dispelled. Looking down at Sasuke, his smile became a smirk once again as he stood and knelt next to Sasuke’s head. Kakashi lifted his hand and grabbed Sasuke’s hair tightly before roughly pulling his head up so he could meet his angry gaze.

“You're fired. If I ever see you on any of my property, I will personally see to it that my lovely Sakura will be the one to end your miserable life.” Kakashi slammed Sasuke’s head onto the floor before adjusting his jacket. “Asuma. Naruto.” He snapped his fingers as he walked to the door and stepped out of the office.

“I only need two bodyguards anyway, baby.” Sakura giggled as she uncrossed her arms from where she was leaning against the wall just outside the office.

“I know, but I figured you'd need the extra protection with your father still alive.” He shrugged before reaching out and lacing their fingers together.

“True,” She hummed as they walked down the hallway. “but he knows better then to try finding me now. He knows who you are and what your standing is.”

“He better not forget it either. I still have Sai trailing him in case he tries coming back.” He growled deep in his chest. “If he even looks in your direction, I'll put a bullet through his chest.”

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as she shook her head. That memory didn't need to resurface.

“We’re going to be late if we don't hurry, baby. You know how Tsunade gets when we're late.” Sakura giggled softly as Kakashi stiffened. Last time they were late, Tsunade made Kakashi watch her three year old who managed to make the mafia boss look like abstract wall graffiti.

“You may be the biggest mob boss in Konoha, but when it comes to Tsunade, you're just her granddaughter’s fiancé.” She smiled up at him as she squeezed his fingers.

“Maa, she's a good woman. She raised you after all. I don't mind temporarily losing my title if it means making little Niko happy.” He shrugged before he stopped walking and pulled Sakura against his chest. “Plus, I get some alone time with my favorite girl.” He mumbled before kissing her forehead softly.

“The car is ready, boss.” Shikamaru bowed before opening the door leading to the back parking lot.

With a prideful smile, Kakashi led Sakura to the car with high hopes in Tsunade’s handy work.

 

 


End file.
